


當天使惡魔在香港

by mewmew027



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hong Kong, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew027/pseuds/mewmew027
Summary: 警告：這是我流的Good Omens看港家事，如不喜同人x政事勿點開，另漫畫中部份現實圖片出自報章及媒體相片。





	當天使惡魔在香港

  
  
  



End file.
